Recomeço Ardente
by jessy salvatore
Summary: Pov Bella:    Depois que Edward me abandonou eu vivia como um zumbi, ou talvez pior. Tentei sair do meu estado morto, juro que tentei! Eu achava que não ia conseguir nunca. Mas aí eu o conheci... Conheci Damon Salvatore!
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

Recomeço Ardente:

Prólogo:

Pov Bella:

Às vezes na vida, temos que aceitar as coisas sendo elas boas ou ruins. As pessoas tendem a levar as coisas pro mau caminho. "Lembro-me de quando eu era criança e minha mãe dizia: ''quando deus fecha uma porta, ele abre uma janela" ou quando meu pai dizia: "Quando deus tira algo de você,ele não está punindo,está apenas abrindo mão, para você receber algo melhor".

Pov Damon:

Eu sempre quis ser o melhor em tudo. Sempre competi com o meu irmão. Lembro-me de quando ainda era humano e me apaixonei pela mesma paixão do meu irmão. Eu achava que sabia o que era amor. Puff... Eu não tinha idéia do tamanho disso. Eu descobri o que é o amor... E também o sentido e intensidade das palavras: Desejo, luxuria, obsessão, tentação e possessividade.


	2. Chapter 2 Mudando

N/A: Oieeeeeeeee!Gente eu não sei se vocês vão gostar desse capítulo oks?Porque eu o fiz em apenas uma semana.

Você gostou do capítulo? Comenta...

Você não gostou do capítulo e esta a fim de me esculachar e me xingar?... De meia volta e vá com Deus!É SÉRIO!Ninguém merece ficar vendo desaforo em coments né?Beijinhos florzinhas (os)...

A gente se vê lá em baixo ok amores?

Capítulo 1- Mudando.

Pov Bella:

Acabada. É a palavra mais adequada para definir a minha vida neste momento. Por que aquele Cullen dos infernos tinha que me abandonar?"Você não é boa o bastante pra mim"?Quem no inferno ele acha que ele é?Ele é que não é bom o suficiente para mim!

Eu realmente me sentia um lixo. Eu sabia a dor que estava infligindo aos meus pais e amigos. Apesar disso, eu não podia dizer que era a mesma. Ãngela,minha amiga, Leah,minha "maninha" e amiga,e Sue,atual namorada do meu pai (ela começou a namorar com o meu pai depois de alguns meses da morte fulminante do Harry,ex-marido dela) estavam me mudando aos já conseguia dormir com mais facilidade e também estava mudando por minhas antigas roupas tinham sido todas começo eu me assustei com a atitude da ang,lee e sue,mas depois eu as lugar das antigas roupas,segundo as meninas,cafonas e fora de moda,agora estavam roupas lindas,na moda e quase todos os meus all-stars por saltos e por mais que por fora eu parecesse feliz,diferente e conformada por dentro eu estava destruída.

Droga!Será que isso tudo ainda pode piorar?...

Pov Damon:

Droga!Droga!Droga!Droga mil vezes. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi vir pra esse fim de mundo?Se fosse pra continuar morando num fim de mundo eu nem deveria ter saído de mystic falls. Não!Eu não posso pensar dessa forma. Tenho que recomeçar um novo rumo na minha vida. Mas falando sério... A elena é fumada né?Fala sério!Eu sou muito mais eu. O que ela viu no stefan?Que cara mais sem graça... Ele tem uma cara de cú cagado, que meu deus!Bom... Amanhã é o meu primeiro dia de aula. Eu quero só ver... Será que tem alguma gostosa por aqui?Provavelmente a pessoa mais bonita do sexo feminino dessa cidade deve ser uma cabrita (n/a: gente a fic é minha então se lembrem que se eu quiser que o damon seja desse jeito ele vai ser ok? shauhsauhsaus esse damon... Ele vai ver a cabrita que eu reservei pra ele shuahsuahs).

Pov Charlie:

Eu estava deitado na minha cama com sue deitada no meu peito. Nós tínhamos acabado de fazer amor, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco eu precisava ter uma conversa séria com sue, sobre bella, e essa conversa não podia mais ser adiada...

-amor, a gente tem que conversar. É sobre bella. -eu disse e ela soltou um suspiro pesado.

-é... Eu tentei fazer de tudo, mas... De quase nada adiantou. -ela disse cansada (n/a: ahhh tio charlie safadão! Cansando demais a tia sue na cama né?shuahs).

-o jeito vai ser mandar ela o mais rápido possível pra phoenix pra morar com a renné!-eu falei (n/a: aham senta lá Claudia! Eu sei que você só quer ficar sozinho com a tia sue, seu safadão!).

-será que essa é a melhor escolha?-ela perguntou.

-eu não sei amor. Eu realmente não sei... -eu falei e ela se aconchegou nos meus braços e nós caímos num sono profundo logo após essa conversa (n/a: não to a fim de fazer pov grande do tio charlie).

Pov Bella:

Eu fui dormir na noite passada na casa da Ângela para estudar pra prova com ela. E agora eu estava indo embora.

-tchau ang. -eu falei dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

-tchau bella. -ela falou me dando um beijo na bochecha também.

-você vai pra aula amanhã?-ela perguntou.

-claro né?-eu falei rindo.

-então até amanhã!-ela disse acenando um tchau pra mim e eu retribui.

Eu entrei na minha picape e fui pra casa. Quando eu cheguei em casa ela estava muito silenciosa, das duas uma. Ou a sue e o charlie (n/a: se lembrem que a bella não costuma chamar sempre o charlie de pai, só na frente dele pra ele não ficar triste e faz a mesma coisa com a renné! *eu acho*...) não estavam em casa, ou, eles estão dormindo. E pra estar dormindo em pleno domingo, as 10h00min da manhã, a noitada deles deve ter sido boa. Eu ri com esse pensamento.

Eu fui silenciosamente ao meu quarto e comecei a fazer os meus deveres da escola e estudei mais um pouco pra minha prova de amanhã. Quando eu vi já era 12h00min. Eu resolvi descer pra fazer o almoço. Eu desci e quando cheguei à cozinha, leah e seth (que igualmente a sue estavam morando com charlie e eu) estavam cortando cebolas.

-oi bella!-seth me cumprimentou.

-oi be!-leah me cumprimentou. Ela adora me chamar de be...

-oi seth, oi Lee!-eu os cumprimentei.

-então... Você saiu ontem!Onde é que você foi?...-a Lee perguntou maliciosa e eu revirei os olhos, mas resolvi responder para não alimentar pensamentos impuros naquela cabecinha (n/a: bella,bella...você AINDA é pura fia...).

-não é nada disso que você esta pensando Lee!Eu fui dormir na casa da Ângela, só isso!-eu expliquei pra ela.

-ah se eu não te conhecesse eu diria que você ta mentindo... Mas como eu te conheço... -ela falou rindo.

-ahnn... ok!Eu vou te ajudar o almoço ta?-eu perguntei.

-ta... Muda de assunto rapidinho né?...-ela falou e sussurrou bem baixinho no final, mas não baixo o suficiente pra eu não escutar.

O resto do dia se passou da seguinte forma: nós almoçamos com sue e charlie (que finalmente saíram do quarto), depois eu, Lee e seth fomos ao cinema de port Angeles (n/a: é assim mesmo que se escreve ok?) assistir avatar e quando vimos já era 19h00min da noite. Nós fomos a uma pizzaria chamada "a polonesa" e quando saímos de lá já eram 21h00min horas. Nós fomos pra casa e ficamos assistindo eu fui dormir já era meia-noite (12h00min).

07h00min horas mais tarde o meu celular despertou. Droga!Nunca mais durmo tarde num domingo, véspera de segunda-feira, dia de escola.

Eu me arrumei calmamente, já que a aula só começa as 08h30min (n/a: eu queria que fosse assim comigo também).

Eu coloquei uma calça jeans skinny preta, uma regata branca com um bolero também branco por cima e coloquei um salto alto preto ,fiz uma maquiagem: lápis de olho preto, delineador, rímel e um gloss de cereja.e fiz um penteado no meu cabelo.

Link da calça skinny da Bella:

./imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-thing%%3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D10452789&imgrefurl=.com/bymk_item_renner_cal%25C3%25A7a_skinny/thing%3Fid%3D10452789&usg=_3rHjDMCOVhsRgy7AD-HDIfppkKs=&h=300&w=300&sz=8&hl=pt-br&start=0&zoom=0&tbnid=IvhrOwqnS4UJ4M:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpolyvore%2Bcal%25C3%25A7a%2Bskinny%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dpt-br%26gbv%3D2%26biw%3D837%26bih%3D518%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=409&vpy=109&dur=1594&hovh=116&hovw=116&tx=108&ty=80&ei=jw7gTPDzL4G78gavqbiMDw&oei=jw7gTPDzL4G78gavqbiMDw&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0

Link da regata com bolero por cima:

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.%3FID%3D38%26TP%3DTPrd2%26Txt%3Dtween%2520set%26ID2%3D1&usg=_HLp9tYyrD2c43GYRyS2PtWB2L2o=&h=640&w=480&sz=53&hl=pt-br&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=6zEkEd56LQg9UM:&tbnh=112&tbnw=84&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dregata%2Bcom%2Bbolero%2Bpor%2Bcima%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dpt-br%26gbv%3D2%26biw%3D837%26bih%3D518%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C78&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=111&vpy=164&dur=4672&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=115&ty=176&ei=Tg_gTOPSLYL_8Ab74vH2Dg&oei=Tg_gTOPSLYL_8Ab74vH2Dg&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0&biw=837&bih=518

Link do salto alto preto:

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.%3Fid_product%3D7395&usg=_AY1aw2PB4dZcT1a3aTaEE2vHjNQ=&h=300&w=300&sz=10&hl=pt-br&start=28&zoom=1&tbnid=93z848r_xHAEEM:&tbnh=104&tbnw=103&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dsalto%2Balto%2Bpreto%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dpt-br%26gbv%3D2%26biw%3D837%26bih%3D518%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C700&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=586&vpy=183&dur=2110&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=159&ty=128&ei=KRDgTO-BN8X_lgeevcC5Aw&oei=_A_gTMSvGMH88Aa86NCODw&esq=13&page=3&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:28&biw=837&bih=518

Link do penteado da bella (n/a: desçam um pouquinho na página do site pra poder ver a imagem ok?):

.net/fotos-penteados-para-noivas-2010/penteados-para-noivas-cabelos-loiros-e-ondulados/

Quando eu me olhei no espelho eu sorri comigo mesma. Eu estava linda. Pelo menos serviram de alguma coisa, as mudanças que sue, ang e Lee fizeram em mim.

Eu peguei os meus cadernos e o meu estojo e coloquei dentro da minha mochila. Peguei a minha mochila, desci pra cozinha e fui tomar café. Quando eu cheguei à cozinha, charlie e sue estavam tomando café sozinhos. Eu olhei no relógio e eram 07h50min. Provavelmente Lee e seth já deviam ter ido pra escola na reserva quileute (eles não quiseram sair daquela escola). A aula lá começa as 08h20min.

-oi pai, oi sue!A Lee e o seth já foram pra escola?-eu perguntei fazendo um pão com requeijão (n/a: adorooooo) e tomando um suco de uva.

-oi filha. Sim, eles já foram!-o charlie falou olhando pra mim e depois dando um olhar cúmplice pra sue.

-venha conosco querida... -sue disse segurando a mão de charlie e indo em direção à porta. Eu os segui e quando cheguei na porta o charlie colocou uma venda preta nos meus olhos e amarrou bem forte.

-o que vocês estão fazendo?-eu perguntei rindo. Eu odeio surpresas... Mas eu confesso... ESTOU MUITO CURIOSA!

-surpresa!-sue disse e eu escutei a porta abrindo.

-1... 2...3!Agora tira a venda dos olhos da bells,charlie!-a sue disse e o charlie tirou a venda dos meus olhos. OMG!OMG!OMG!Eu não entendo muito de carros, mas sei de alguns. E esse com certeza é um Audi deslumbrante!É um Audi preto e bem reluzente.

Link da foto do Audi da Bella:

./imgres?imgurl=./_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_Lrk_uRmI6M7WYhFTrbYctSyuhLo=&h=300&w=490&sz=53&hl=pt-br&start=24&zoom=1&tbnid=aZdKO10sJppZGM:&tbnh=91&tbnw=148&prev=/images%3Fq%3Daudi%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dpt-br%26gbv%3D2%26biw%3D837%26bih%3D518%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C855&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=97&vpy=178&dur=328&hovh=176&hovw=287&tx=178&ty=72&ei=uxngTOvxOoGclgfFtZnNAw&oei=sRngTJqJHsT48Aa1gvCJDw&esq=4&page=3&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:24&biw=837&bih=518

-OMG!Ele é meu?-eu perguntei indicando o carro maravilhoso com um dedo.

-é sim filha!-charlie disse isso vindo me abraçar logo em seguida. Eu abracei-o de volta e dei um abraço em sue também (aposto que foi ela quem escolheu o carro).

-pai esse carro é muito caro!Como você vai conseguir pagar ele?-eu perguntei realmente preocupada, afinal, charlie é chefe de polícia, nem em 10 anos ele conseguiria comprar um carro igual a esse.

-eu acabei esquecendo de te falar filha!Eu fui promovido e agora administro não só a delegacia, daqui de forks, como também a de Washington!-ele falou piscando pra mim. OMG!Que Mara *O*

-oww!Isso é legal... -eu falei.

-é!-ele falou dando uma risadinha sendo acompanhado por sue.

-er... Muito obrigado pai!-eu agradeci.

-ah não tem de que filha!Hei, você não tem que ir pra escola?Não quero que você se atrase... -ele falou.

-é verdade. Mais uma vez obrigada pai!-eu falei.

-ok. Agora pode ir filha. -ele falou dando um sorriso.

-tchau!-eu disse acenando pra eles, peguei a chave do meu mais novo "bebe" e entrei nele.

-tchau!-eles disseram em coro e acenando pra mim.

Eu pisei fundo no acelerador e dirigi rumo a forks high ! Mais um dia nesse inferno...

Pov Damon:

Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula na forks high school. Eu não sei por que, mas sinto uma sensação boa. Uma sensação de que algo de bom vai acontecer.

Eu peguei os meus materiais e coloquei na mochila que eu comprei semana passada. Eu desci e coloquei a minha mochila dentro do meu "bebe". Uma Ferrari 458 Itália vermelha, original de fábrica.

Link da Ferrari 458 Itália do Damon:

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=./ferrari-458-italia-e-revelada-oficialmente/&usg=_m3_GG2q0YGelswFGB7f7Y-4qGZc=&h=419&w=700&sz=27&hl=pt-br&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=sSw_MXKhqzVWiM:&tbnh=106&tbnw=170&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dferrari%2B458%2Bitalia%26hl%3Dpt-br%26biw%3D851%26bih%3D518%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=110&vpy=229&dur=2797&hovh=174&hovw=290&tx=188&ty=107&ei=l0jgTKKDC8HflgeV_ICCBA&oei=UkjgTOziIcKAlAeupbyCDQ&esq=10&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0

Eu decidi que iria caçar antes de ir pra aula. Já fazia alguns dias que eu não caçava. Mas eu não podia me alimentar de sangue humano ainda. Eu mal chego à cidade e já começa a sumir pessoas?É claro que eles vão suspeitar de mim... Um completo desconhecido... E vão suspeitar com razão... Viu damon?Quem mandou você vir pra um fim de mundo que nem ovoforks?Se fode agora...

Eu fui até a floresta (com a minha velocidade vampírica) e só encontrei um maldito coelhinho. PORRA!Um coelhinho?Ah vá se foder!O.o

Mas como não tem outra coisa... Vai essa merda mesmo!Eu me aproximei e o coelhinho doMAL pulou em cima de mim fazendo uma cara que ele queria me matar ao mesmo tempo em que queria me beijar!porra,ser assediado por um coelhinho doMAL é foda viu?Eu não to tão precisado assim não...

Eu mais do que depressa mordi o coelhinho doMAL e drenei o sangue dele (ou dela,né?).

Depois disso eu fui até o meu "bebe" e fui pra escola. Aff!O inferno ta começando...

N/A: Eae?Gostaram?Se quiserem me xingar ou esculachar nem comentem oks?Espero do fundo do meu core que vocês tenham gostado. Provavelmente o próximo post sai segunda-feira ou terça-feira oks?E comentemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bastanteeeeeeeeeeee oks?Senão não posto o próximo capítulo (que já está escrito). Beijinhos e mordiidiinhas my babies


End file.
